Middle Names
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Cute Annabeth/Percy one-shot at the beach. Annabeth gets curious, and gets a little more than she asked for. NO lemon, just fluff.


Annabeth stepped out of the door of her cabin, and immediately walked into someone.

What was with her and walking into things?

She looked up.

Correct that. Not thing, person.

An amazingly gorgeous person.

He was tall, Black haired, and the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

Percy Jackson.

Just thinking about him took her breath away.

"Hey Beautiful" He said, holing up a daisy.

She took it, blushing and swiping her blonde hair out of her face.

"I brought a picnic" He said, flashing her one of his famous dazzling smiles and indicating to a basket by his feet.

"Yay"

They walked down to the beach, Annabeth leaving her shoes at the edge of the sand, and Percy leaving his shirt piled next to them.

Annabeth tried not to blush as she saw Percy's muscular chest gleaming in the moonlight.

Percy smiled at her obvious distraction and took her hand in his.

They laid out a blanket about 10 feet from the water and sat on it, nibbling on the picnic tht Percy had brought.

When they finished eating, they walked in the cool waves hand in hand.

After walking a ways up the beach and back, they lay on the picnic blanket, Annabeth fiddling with the necklace she was wearing.

Percy gently caressed her cheek with a rough hand.

Annabeth's eyes flicked to his. Grey into Green.

They were silent for a little while longer, then Annabeth broke the silence.

"You know, I never got a chance to ask you. What's your middle name?"

Percy stared at her for a bit, then sat up, putting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in them to hide his blush.

"Elias" it came out muffled.

Annabeth smiled, sitting up and caressing the hair by his ear.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"It's not exactly the middle name that the person who defeated the lord of the universe should have"

Annabeth ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek.

"I think it's beautiful"

He moved his head so that his right cheek was on his arm and his green were were searching hers for any hint of untruthfulness.

He got none.

"You really think it's beautiful?"

"Of course"

He blushed harder and hid his face in his arms again.

"Come on Percy, look at me!" She playfully pulled on his arm, and he shook his head.

"I'll tell you mine"

That got his attention, and he looked at her again.

"Rose"

Percy blinked.

Annabeth's eyes widened.

Of course, he probably thought it was stupid.

Noooooo.

She covered her face with her hands.

She felt Percy shift next to her, and then his hands gently pried hers away from her face.

She opened her eyes.

Percy's face was just merely inches from hers.

"That's beautiful" He whispered.

"Annabeth Rose"

Then he kissed her full on the mouth.

He tasted like salt and candy.

Then, they both lost their balance and fell onto the sand with a thump, their lips still connected.

Annabeth giggled, and Percy mistook it for a cry of pain.

He pulled away quickly, looking at her with a look of pure concern.

Concern met Confusion, and the two had a battle.

"Are you...okay?" Percy asked, giving in when Annabeth didn't say anything.

He didn't get the answer he expected.

Annabeth broke out in a fit of giggles.

Now it was Percy's turn to be confused.

"I'm...Fine!" She gasped in between fits of laughter.

Percy shook his head in amusement.

He started to pick Annabeth up, and she tried to struggle, still laughing.

"I think you need to cool off" He said

The dropped her in the water.

She spluttered and choked on the sudden flood of seawater, then leaped out like a cat caught in a sprinkler.

"Perseus Elias Jackson. How. Dare. You."

Percy took an involuntary step back.

Annabeth advanced on him, her teeth chattering.

With a stab of pain Percy realized that it was kind-of cold out.

"C'mere Annabeth, you look cold"

She glared at him, hands on hips.

"You know you want to"

She caved in, and walked over, hugging him.

"You have no idea how hard it is to stay mad at you"

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
